An Order!
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Kami tidak saling mencintai... Kami hanya dijodohkan. Dua tahun menikah, kami belum pernah bersetubuh ataupun tidur satu ranjang. Namun ... sepertinya rekor itu harus hilang sampai kalian memerintah kami untuk membuatkan kalian CUCU! Warn : SasuFemNaru. A bit pervert of Sasuke.
1. Foreplay

**Disc :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By.**

**Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Pairing :**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Genre :**

**Romance and Family**

**Warn : if you're under 17 years old, I beg you! Please leave this fanfic, but... If you force and try to resist... Well, the SINS is YOURS... Lemon, OOC, GenderBend, dll.**

**Don't Like? Then don't read... Is easy, isn't it? :)**

* * *

**..~" Happy Reading "~..**

* * *

Naruto's PoV

Aku memandangi beberapa lembar berkas yang tengah kupegang ditangan kiriku. Dengan jeli, mataku membaca setiap deret huruf yang tercetak dalam berkas tersebut.

Haaahh...

Menghela nafas, itulah yang kulakukan sambil menyimpan berkas tersebut ke meja yang ada dihadapanku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi yang tengah ku duduki, rasanya nyaman... Ya, mungkin karna aku terlalu lama duduk karena bekerja. Aku mulai memejamkan kedua manikku, mencoba beristirahat sebentar. Hmmm... Nyaman sekali...

'Kau harus membuatkan kami cucu, Naruto.'

'And that's... An order...'

"Shit," Gunamku sambil meletakan tangan kiriku di keningku.

Mataku kini terbuka sempurna dan membiarkan pipi kananku menjilat meja yang ada dihadapanku, ini lebih berat dari pada bisnis! Aku mengambil berkas yang kusimpan tadi dan mulai membacanya kembali tanpa merubah posisiku.

Aku kini duduk dengan tegak kembali, tangan sebelah kiriku menangkup pipi kiriku dan tangan kananku memegang berkas yang tengah ku baca.

This is just going to be worse and even worst...

Aku kembali menyimpan berkas tersebut dan mulai berdiri dari dudukku. Aku mulai melangkahkan jenjang kaki mulusku dan berjalan dengan anggunnya, jika mengingat aku memang seorang putri konglomerat.

Namaku Naruto dan aku seorang perempuan. Aku mempunyai ciri - ciri berambut pirang panjang bak cahaya matahari dan mataku berwarna Cerulean. Sebenarnya rambutku lurus, tetapi... Kali ini aku mengganti gaya rambutku dan aku mengkritingkannya. Warna kulitku? Putih normal, tidak seperti- lupakan...

Aku mulai memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju ke lantai 27. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku telah sampai dilantai tersebut. Aku segera menuju ke ruangan'nya'.

Beberapa orang membungkukan badannya dan melempar senyum padaku, aku membalasnya, hanya saja... Tidak setulus kemarin - kemarin. Hari ini aku sangat lelah... Kurang tidur... Juga karena...

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Kedua orang tuaku dan suamiku datang berkunjung ke kediaman kami. Tentu saja kami welcome. Kami menghabiskan waktu kami dan makan malam bersama, jika mengingat waktu itu kami sedang mengambil cuti atau mungkin dipaksa mengambil cuti liburan selama satu hari.

Malampun datang dan di sinilah 'tujuan' mengapa mereka mengunjungi kami...

Kami dikumpulkan dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian sudah menikah selama hampir dua tahun, tetapi kenapa kalian belum juga mempunyai 'momongan'?" Tanya Minato, ayahku.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin memilik bayi dulu, Otou-sama..." Jawabku sopan.

Ya, aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki bayi terlebih dahulu, karena kami tau, perkerjaan kami sangat padat. Dan ya... Selama aku menikah dengannya, kami belum pernah tidur dibawah satu selimut, belum pernah tidur dalam satu kasur dan juga... Kami belum pernah bersetubuh. Lagipula pada dasarnya kami hanya orang yang tidak saling mengenal, yang dijodohkan...

Persetan dengan perjodohan. Memasang wajah bahagia saat pernikahan, mengelabui semua orang dengan sandiwara bahwa kami yang saling mencintai. Cih, betapa menyedihkannya diriku?

"Tapi kami ingin mempunyai cucu darimu juga, Naruto... Sasuke." Melas Mikoto, ibu dari suamiku.

Inilah yang paling ku tidak suka, sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku agar aku tidak menjungkir balikan meja yang ada dihadapan kami saat ini.

Berbicara, bertukar sapa bahkan memberikan sebuah senyuman pun kami jarang sekali melakukan itu! Kami tidur dibeda kamar, kami tidur di kasur kami masing - masing. Dan sialnya, kenapa Teme yang ada disampingku tidak berkicau?

Fuck...

"Ekhem..." Deheman Fugaku (ayah dari suamiku) membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kami akan mengirim kalian berdua ke 'Osaka House' selama seminggu penuh untuk berbulan madu disana. Tidak ada penolakan." Ucapnya jelas nan tegas. Ia langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kediaman kami. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingungku.

Fugaku berhenti diambang pintu, "And that's an order." Ucapnya tegas dan memberikan penekanan keras pada 'an order'.

Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Fugaku, aku terlalu takut untuk bicara padanya. Entah kenapa, tetapi... Setiap kali aku menatapnya, kedua bibir dan lidahku menjadi kaku dan aku tak bisa bicara. Apalagi aura yang sering dikeluarkan oleh Fugaku, seandainya aura itu dapat membunuh, aku pasti telah mati dua tahun yang lalu.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

"Apa Sasuke ada?" Tanyaku pada sekertarisnya.

"Uchiha-san saat ini sedang ada rapat, Nyonya Uchiha-san." Terangnya sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

Mendengar penuturan sekertarisnya, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Cih, persetan dengan klan "Uchiha", apa bagusnya menyandang marga itu?

"Aku akan menunggu diruangannya," Ucapku sambil memasuki ruangannya.

Aku mendudukan diriku di sofa di ruangan si Pantat Ayam, aku ingin membicarakan tentang perintah membuat 'membuat cucu' untuk kedua orang tua kami, terdengar konyol? Memang...

Tch. Aku melirik jam tangan yang bertengger ditanganku, 16.48... Aku sudah menunggu disini selama hampir 1 jam lebih, di mana si Teme itu! Arrggghh... Menyebalkan!

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah pintu berwarna biru dongker yang ada disebelah kanan meja kerja Sasuke. Aku pun beranjak dari dudukku menuju ke pintu tersebut. Aku memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kamar...

Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker dan kuning cerah. Hampir semua peralatan yang ada didalam kamar ini, berwarna sama. Wangi aroma theraphy jeruk menggelitik penciumanku, nyaman sekali. Aku menutup pintu tersebut dan mulai naik ke atas kasur lalu rebahkan tubuhku. Kasur ini nyaman... Dan tanpa sadar, aku terlelap dikasur Sasuke.

*** End of Naruto's PoV ***

*** Sasuke's PoV ***

Cih, rapat dengan Sabaku Corp menyebalkan sekali, tetapi untung saja dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun si panda itu sedikit membuatku naik darah, aku membencinya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruanganku sambil melonggarkan dasiku.

"Tuan, Nona Uchiha-san sedang menunggu Anda," Terang sekertarisku.

Aku menoleh kepada sekertarisku yang sedang membungkukan badannya, "Apa sudah lama?" Tanyaku datar.

"Sudah tiga jam, Tuan." Terangnya sambil tetap membungkukan badannya.

"Tiga jam yang lalu!?" Teriakku refleks, astaga...

Aku langsung berlari kedalam ruanganku, "Naruto!" Panggilku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesuluruh sudut ruangan, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang...

Hening... Kosong...

"Naruto?" Panggilku, sambil menggeledah ruanganku. Di toilet? Tidak ada, apa mungkin?

Aku perlahan memutar kenop kamar tidurku, kamar ini segaja ku buat jika pekerjaanku terlalu banyak dan memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang malaikat manis berambut pirang tengah terlelap dikasurku.

Tanpa terasa, sudut bibir sebelah kiriku terangkat. Aku melepaskan dasi yang melilit leherku dan membuka dua kancing bajuku. Aku menyimpan dasi tersebut dimeja yang ada di dekat kasur. Aku melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiku, lalu naik ke atas kasur.

Yang paling aku suka adalah memandanginya saat terlelap, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Aku membelai lembut pipi kiri miliknya dan tersenyum simpul. Suatu anugrah bagiku dapat membelaimu seperti ini, kau tau betapa sakitnya aku ketika aku hanya dapat memandangimu dari kejauhan dan tidak dapat memilikimu seutuhnya? tidak dapat menciummu, memelukmu dan bersamamu setiap saat. Apa kau tau juga jika si panda sialan itu masih tetap berusaha agar dapat mencurimu dariku?

Aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dan selalu menggangapku sebagai orang asing dikehidupanmu. Aku tau bahwa sesungguhnya kau juga mencintai si panda itu, tetapi... jangan sebut aku seorang Uchiha, jika aku tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

Aku... akan membuat dirimu jatuh dan berteguk lutut dihadapanku.

*** End of Sasuke PoV ***

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke (yang ia kira bantal guling). Naruto membuka seperempat matanya dan ia melihat Sasuke tengah memandanginya intens. Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "...Sukee~" Gunam Naruto.

Naruto kembali menutup kedua maniknya dan menyesap aroma papper-mint yang menguar dari tubuh (dada) Sasuke.

"Hn," Gunam Sasuke.

Kedua manik Naruto terbuka dan membulat sempurna mendengar gunaman yang sangar familiar ditelingnya. Naruto mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Pipi Naruto memerah padam, "Sasuke! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto Refleks sambil mendudukan dirinya.

"Hn," Gunam Sasuke tidak jelas sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang kini tengah merapihkan blouse miliknya, sebuah seringai terlukis antik disudut bibir Sasuke.

*** Naruto's pov ****

Astaga... apa yang telah kulakukan! Aku terus membetulkan blouse-ku yang sedikit acak - acakan. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku, namun sebuah tangan menarikku, membuatku kembali terduduk dikasur tersebut, "Mau kemana?" Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelingaku dengan nada seductivenya, membuatku sedikit merinding dan berdebar dibuatnya.

Sasuke mulai beralih, kini ia tengah menyesap aroma jenjang leherku. "Selalu berbau citrus," Komentarnya.

"Kenapa! Masalah untukmu!" Ucapku dengan nada yang ketus sambil menoleh kearah lain, "Nghh~" Aku menggeliat kecil saat sesuatu yang kenyal nan basah tengah melumat jenjang leherku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menutup kedua mataku, kini Sasuke menghisap dan menggigit kecil leherku. Rasanya... Nghh... haruskan aku meronta dan menolak sentuhannya padaku? Atau... aku hanya diam saja dan menikmati semua ini? Dia suami sahku...

Tangannya mulai meremas dada sebelah kiriku yang masih tertutup blouse dan terbalut bra. Ingin rasanya terus mendesah, tetapi mengingat jika aku yang bernotabene membenci dirinya, aku lupakan. Remasan serta hisapannya pada dada dan leherku semakin kuat, aku... tidak... "Aaahh~" Sial, loloslah desahan yang sejak dari tadi ku tahan.

Mendengar aku mendesah, si Pantat Ayam sialan ini menyeringai dan mendorong tubuhku kebelakan, sehigga tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungilku. Sasuke melepas beberapa kancing Blouse milikku, sedangkan aku hanya dapat memandanginya dengan manikku yang sayu. Sasuke melanjutkan acara menghisapnya, namun kali ini berdeda tempat. Sasuke kini tengah menhisap dada sbelah kiriku, "Nghh~" Erangku. Astaga... setan apa yang telah merasuki diriku sehingga aku- "Aaaahhh~" Nghh~ dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan desahanku?

Tanpa kusadari, jemari - jemari lentikku telah masuk kedalam sela - sela rambut ravennya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh rambut miliknya, lembut... Eh! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

"Aahhh~" Aku mencengkram surai ravennya setiap kali hisapannya semakin menguat. Sasuke mencium dan melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Lidahnya yang semula melumati kedua bibirku, kini tengah menghisap lidahku, mencoba menarik dan menggodaku agar ikut andil dalam permainan lidahnya.

Tidak ingin kalah darinya, akhirnya akupun turun dalam permainan lidah ini. Aku menghisap lidahnya dan lidahnya menghisap lidahku. Aku mencoba mempertahankn lidahnya dalam rongga mulutku, tetapi tarikan lidah Sasuke yang kuat membuatku berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

Lelehan saliva terus meleleh keluar dari sela - sela penyatuan bibir kami, permainan lidah ini membuat kami memproduksi banyak saliva. Aku dapat merasakan lelehan saliva itu turun menuruni leherku, "Suu..." Ucapku susah payah saat merasa kapasitas oksigenku mulai menipis.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menuruni jenjang leherku. Lelehan saliva yang meleleh di jenjang leherku, dilumatnya. Lumatannya kini turun dan sampai di dada kiriku, "Nhhh... Su... sukee~" Sasuke melumat dada kiriku dan meremas dada kananku. Merasa remasannya semakin nyata, aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah menghisap dan menggigiti putingku. Aku menoleh padanya dan mendapati bra dan blouse yang harusnya membalut tubuhku, sekarang hilang entah kemana. "Ahh! Shh... mmhh," Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari bra dan blouseku.

Sasuke menarik rok beserta celana dalamku. Dipandanginya bagian kewanitaanku dengan seringainya, aku tentu saja segera merapatkan kedua pahaku dan menutupi bagian kewanitaanku dengan kedua tanganku. Namun, Sasuke menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menyingkirkannya. Seringainya semakin melebar kala ia menatap milikku dengan tatapan laparnya, aaaaa... aku malu sekali!

Sasuke kini beralih padaku, dilepaskannya cengkraman tanganku dan dilebarkannya kakiku, Sasuke dengan lahapnya melumat dan menghisap clit-ku, membuatku menggelinjang ingin lebih, "Shh... Mmm... Aaahh aahh..." Desahku keenakan. Helaian rambut Sasuke yang tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan selangkanganku, membuatku kegelian.

Sasuke menghisap clit-ku dengan kuat, membuat desahanku semakin keras. "Aakkhh!" pekiku saat sebuah benda yang kecil nan kaku memasuki lubang kewanitaanku.

Ternyata itu jari tengah Sasuke, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat, bahkan tidak memberikanku waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak, "Aahh... Oohh... Sshh..." Aku terus mendesah karna permainan tangannya, mendengar desahan keenakanku, Sasuke menambah dua jari secara bersamaan "Aakkhh!" Pekikku saat jemarinya masuk kedalamku. Ia memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya dengan cepat, Sasuke menghisap clit-ku dengan kuat serta kocokan jarinya pada lubang kewanitaanku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuatku seakan terbang melayang dibuatnya, aku mulai menikmatinya.

"Suu... Sukee..." Cicitku saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhku.

"Keluarkanlah..." Balasnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngghhh..." Erangku bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan milikku.

Sasuke melumat habis cairan yang keluar dari vaginaku, melumatnya bagaikan cairanku itu adalah sebuah es krim yang meleleh. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatapku lalu menyeringai. Sasuke bangkit dan merangkak diatasku, aku memandanginya dengan tatapan sayuku. Nafasku masih tetap saja memburu, 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?'

Ia membelai pipiku dan mengangkat daguku, didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajahku, sepertinya ia akan menciumku.

Benar saja, Sasuke menciumku, tetapi... rasanya agak berbeda... rasanya jadi ASIN! Kedua alisku saling bertautan saat lidah Sasuke menyapu lidahku. Inikah rasa dari cairanku sendiri?

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, tetapi dia duduk diatas miliku, aku merasakan ada seseuatu yang mengganjal diantara kedua kakinya yang menempel pada vaginaku. Apa itu?

Sasuke membuka semua kancing dan melepas kemejanya. Memamerkan dada bidangnya yang berbentuk six packs nan atletis itu pada Naruto, membuat kedua pipinya memerah padam. Naruto segera membuang muka karena malu dan menambah seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Siap untuk ke permainan inti?"

**TBC**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Distrubed?

**. ... maaf ya, telat apdet ... bnyak kerjaan di duta •w• so ... so ... sooo~ telat deh, •w•**

**chapter kali ini juga nggx terlalu hot :v **_**chapter**_** 3 diusahakan lebih —**_**hot**_**? :o ummm ... yeah, **_**just my guess**_** ...**

**makasii yang udh review, favs and foll ... **_**I'm appreciate it! kiss :* but, I really am sorry 'cuz**_** nggx bisa sebutin satu-satu . ... maaf juga kalo chap in jelek, :( bikinnya rusuh, maaf sekali!**

_**ok, now ...**_

_**××× Happy Reading ×××**_

"Suu ... Sukee ..." cicit Naruto saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Keluarkanlah ..." ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ngghhh ..." erang Naruto bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan dari lubang kenikmatnya.

Sasuke melumat habis cairan yang keluar dari vagina Naruto. Sasuke melumatnya bagaikan cairan itu adalah sebuah es krim yang meleleh. Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap Naruto, lalu menyeringai. Sasuke bangkit dan merangkak di atasku. Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan sayunya. Nafasnya masih tetap saja memburu, 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto dan mengangkat dagunya, didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Sepertinya ia akan menciumnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke mencium Naruto. Tetapi, rasanya agak berbeda ... rasanya jadi ASIN! Kedua alisnya saling bertautan saat lidah Sasuke menyapu lidah Naruto. 'Inikah rasa dari cairanku sendiri?' batinnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. Sasuke menduduk dirinya diatas vagina Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan ada seseuatu yang mengganjal diantara kedua kakinya yang menempel pada vaginanya, apa itu?

Sasuke membuka semua kancing dan melepas kemejanya. Memamerkan dada bidangnya yang berbentuk _six packs_ nan atletis itu pada Naruto, membuat kedua pipinya memerah padam. Naruto segera membuang muka karena malu dan menambah seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Siap untuk ke permainan inti?"

_**Disc**_** :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story By**_**.**

**Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

_**Pairing**_** :**

**SasuFemNaru**

_**Rated**_** :**

**M**

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance and Family**_

_**Warn :**_

_**If you're under 18+ years old, I beg you! Please leave this fanfic, but... If you force and try to resist... Well, the SINS is YOURS... Lemon, OOC, GenderBend, 't Like? Then don't read... Is easy, isn't it? :)**_

Sasuke memegangi dagu Naruto dengan perlahan, menuntunnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke dan dengan malu-malu menggerakan maniknya untuk menatap Sasuke. Naruto memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh! Ia masih ragu untuk melakukan hal 'intim' dengan suaminya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, mereka kini terduduk sambil berpelukan.

Ada sesasi aneh saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya ... juga, tengkuknya mulai terasa sedikit memanas. Naruto menggerakkan jemarinya dari perut menuju ke dada Sasuke sambil memandangi _Onyx_ Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya juga.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Naruto menudukan kepalanya dalam, pipinya memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang arus ia katakan. Ia ... ragu ...

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto perlahan, maniknya terhubung kembali dengan manik _Cerulean_ milik Naruto. Tatapan Sasuke menyendu saat melihat Narto menggigit bibirnya, "Jangan menggigitnya." pinta Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan gigitannya dengan perlahan dan saat bibir itu lepas, Sasuke langsung meraup bibir ranum Naruto. Melumatnya bak melumat sebuah lolipop favoritnya yang telah lama ia rindukan. Sasuke menghisap lalu menggigiti kecil bibir bawah Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik Ceulean milk Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mulai meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke sela-sela rambut Sasuke yang sebelumnya terhenti di dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke dan membalas sapuan lidah Sasuke. Saling membalas lumatan satu sama lain.

Lagi ...

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di selangkangannya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia merasakan miliknya mulai basah! Cukup! Jangan ada lagi gengsi-gensian!

Naruto membuka lebar kakinya dan memajukan pinggulnya kedepan. Kini benda keras itu menempel pada miliknya, hanya terhalang oleh celana yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Naruto dapat merasakannya! Begitu keras dan ... besar!

Peluh semakin deras mengalir. Keringat ditubuh Naruto terlihat bersinar saat terterpa cahaya lampu, membuat tubuh Naruto terlihat seksi bak terminyaki. Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk menginvasi rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke menggigiti kedua bibirnya, melumat dan menghisap lidahnya yang manis, bertukar air liur dan mengabsen seluruh deret giginya. Namun itu semua belum cukup!

Tangan nakal Sasuke tidak akan hanya diam. Ia mulai turun menuruni perut Naruto ... ke pusarnya lalu mengorek-ngorek gua yang telah terbanjiri oleh _love liquid_ Naruto. Begitu basah ...

Sasuke melepaskan pangutan dan jarinya yang mengoyak milik Naruto. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto yang kini mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia masih tidak rela Sasuke melepaskan ciumnya. Sasuke memegang bahu kanan dan kiri Naruto. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto didorong keras oleh Sasuke ke kasur, "Aahh! Sasuke!" pekik Naruto. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas dan tangannya meremas seprai kasur, tak sangup menahan sapuan lidah Sasuke di bibir vaginanya! Naruto menjepit kepala Sasuke dengan kedua pahaya, memeluknya. Sasuke melumat seluruh lelehan cairan milik Naruto, melumatnya bak orang yang sudah tak minum ribuan tahun, "Sukee!" rintih Naruto, ia sudah tidak tahan!

Sasuke bangkit, ia bertumpu pada lututnya. Sasuke melepaskan sabuknya dengan tergesa-gesa, seolah dia sedang dikejar oleh seorang *Kuntilanak. Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas bebas setelah Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, namun ... sepertinya semua itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Naruto melirik apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Kedua maniknya terbelalak, pipinya memerah, mulutnya menganga dan jantungnya berdetak empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sasuke melempar celana, boxer dan celana dalamnya ke sembarang tempat. Di sana, sesuatu yang besar nan panjang bergelayut manja diselangkangannya. Penisnya sudah menegang dan mengeras!

Sasuke memegang dan mengangkat miliknya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang menempel pada bibirnya, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto memnggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Kalau sebesar itu mana muat!' racau Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya ke bibir vagina Naruto. Akhirnya, kedua bagian tubuh itu bertemu. Walaupun hanya menempel di depan lubangnya, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa miliknya sudah kembali becek, apalagi kalau dimasukan?

"Kau menginginkan ini'kan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggesekkan penisnya dari lubang Naruto menuju ke clit-nya lalu kembali lagi ke depan lubang Naruto.

Naruto menggelinjang hebat punggungnya kembali melengkung. Ia meremas seprai semakin kencang, membuat kedua tangannya terbuku-buku dan memutuih. "Su ... kee ..." Nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan karna sensasi 'nikmat' yang menderanya.

'_Damnit_! Tidak bisakah dia memasukkannya langsung!' batin Naruto berteriak gemas karena tingkah 'nakal' Sasuke yang hobi sekali menggodanya.

Sensasi hangat menjilat penis Sasuke. Cairan Naruto keluar dengan deras, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat istrinya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk 'digagahi'. Merasa puas telah membuat Naruto merengek secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mulai menekan kepala penisnya ke lubang kenikmatan Naruto secara perlahan.

Beginikah cara bercinta pasangan yang saling menjaga ego dan gengsi?

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"..."

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar di semua pelosok kantor tempatnya bercinta. Hei, jangan salah sangka! Itu bukan teriakan Naruto yang kehilangan keperawanannya karena satu hentakan maju penis Sasuke! Mari kita lihat siaran ulangnya.

Sensasi hangat menjilat penis Sasuke. Cairan Naruto keluar dengan deras, Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat istrinya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk 'digagahi'. Merasa puas telah membuat Naruto merengek walaupun secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mulai menekan kepala penisnya ke lubang kenikmatan Naruto secara perlahan.

"Sasuke!" sebuah panggilan yang kelewat semangat terdengar dari arah pintu membuat dua sejoli dan si pemanggil sama-sama mematung.

Tentu saja mematung, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kau membuka pintu kamar seseorang dan meneriakan namanya. Namun, hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah seorang wanita yang tengah terlentang sambil menangkang lebar. Diantara kedua kaki gadis itu, seorang lelaki yang sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi penisnya yang ia arahkan ke lubang kewanitaan wanita itu. Seolah tersihir, kedua _love-bird_ itu hanya memandangi sosok tinggi yang juga mematung sambil memegangi kenop pintu.

"Kyaaaaa!" terikan Naruto sukses membuat roh mereka yang sempat melayang entah ke mana, kembali pada tubuhnya masing-masing.

Sasuke segera melepaskan kepala penis yang baru saja masuk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Naruto. Disaat yang bersamaan, pria itu segera membanting pintu nista tersebut dan meneriakan kata 'maaf' dengan nada yang panik. Sasuke menatap sendu Naruto yang tengah terlilit selimut. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak rela jika harus melepaskan burungnya itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan meraih boxernya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari dirinya. Ia turun dari kasur lalu memakai boxernya, 'Dasar _baka_-Itachi, mengganggu saja!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati sambil melangkakan kakinya menuju pintu dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke pintu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan nada yang ketus.

Orang yang ditanyai pun menghentikan langahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati adik 'kecilnya' hanya memakai boxer berwarna _navy_ sambil mencagak pinggang. Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk, "_Kaa-san_ menghawatirkan kalian karena belum pulang. Oleh karena itu, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk menyuruhmu segera pulang." jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke melirik sebuah jam dinding yang bertengger di atas pintu keluar. Ia sempat kaget karna jam tersebut menunjukan pukul dua pagi, namun dapat ia sembunyikan di balk topeng _stoic_ miliknya. "Tapi, sepertinya _Kaa-san_ akan merasa bahagia jika tau apa yang sedang kau kerjakan." Itachi menyeringai penuh arti.

Sesaat, wajah Sasuke memerah. Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan rona pipinya, _"Urusai! Baka-aniki!"_ teriak Sasuke jengkel sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi pun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis jelas di mata dan bibir Itachi, "Adikku rupanya sudah besar." gunamnya sambil menatap pintu ruang kantor Sasuke.

Sasuke bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah kasur, mencari seseorang yang harusnya ada di atas kasur tersebut. Namun, orang yang dicari ternyata tak ada di sana, membuat salah satu alis Sauke naik.

Matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang tengah memangkat _blouse_ miliknya di udara. Ia hanya memakai rok dan err ... bra. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menurunkan _blouse_-nya. Raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah ayunya, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marahnya, "Lihat, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada _blouse_ milikku!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _blouse_ yang ada di gengaman tangannya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, "Hn," Sasuke berjalan menuju pakaiannya yag berserakan dan memungut mereka satu per stu.

Naruto menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Dasar berengsek!" umpatnya sebelum melenggang ke kamar mandi. Naruto membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, ia segera menuju wastafel untuk membasur mukanya. Naruto memutar keran air yang ada dihadapannya, air mengalir keluar dari keran. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menampung air, Naruto segera menggosokan air yang ada di tangan ke wajahnya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan melihat pantulan darinya di cermin. Tsk, tampilannya begitu acak-acakan. manik-manik milik Naruto silih memandang tidak percaya! Tidak! Bukan karna tampilannya yang acak-acak, melainkan karena bercak-bercak merah yang berada di leher dan dadanya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya pelan untuk menyentuh _kissmark_ yang ada di leher bagian bawah. Pipinya memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat, tangannya memutih dan berbuku-buku, "Uchiha sialan!" desisnya geram.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka terdengar, memaksa Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto segera membuang muka saat tau 'seekor ayam' yang ternyata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia membawa kemeja putih polos di tangannya, perlahan ia menyampirkan kemeja tesebut di belakang kedua bahu Naruto. Tanpa diperintah pun, Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing lubang tangan kemeja tersbut sambil memandangi Sasuke sengit.

Sebuah seringai keluar dengan begitu sontanitas. Ia paling suka dengan wanita seperti Naruto. Entahlah, semakin dia melawan, semakin dia ingin sekali mencicipi setiap mili tubuh Naruto. Katakanlah, cinta Naruto itu diibaratkan sebuah kura-kura yang tengah bersembunyi dalam tempurungnya. Jika ia ingin mengambil cinta Naruto, kau harus menghancurkan tempurung yang menghalangi hati Naruto.

Sasuke menarik kedua kerah bawah kemeja Naruto sehingga Naruto tertarik satu langkah ke depan Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mengancingkan kemeja yang Naru kenakan. Sekilas ia mencuri-curi pandang pada _kissmark_ yang tertera di dada dan leher Naruto, "Ini kedodoranan, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang menyerupai teriakan sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. Naruto memperhatikan lengan kemeja Sasuke yang tidak ada pasnya sama sekali.

"Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada harus memamerkan tubuhmu pada yang lain. Aku tidak suka berbagi." Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah saja. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu mengambil jasnya yang berada di bibir kasur, Sasuke mengambilnya tanpa menghentikan langkahya.

**××× Naruto's PoV ×××**

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memakai jas hitamnya. Aku hanya mampu memperhatikannya dengan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Sasuke membalikkan badannya padaku dan ... ingin rasannya aku menggigit jari telunjukku saat ini juga. Walaupun Sasuke hanya mengenakan jas hitam tanpa dikancing dengan kaos putih sebagai dalaman, namun ... entah kenapa Sasuke tetap telihat keren. Ahh ... mungkin aku karena telalu sibuk membencinya sehingga membuatku melupakan fakta bahwa dia ... tampan?

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi khayalanku. Saat aku sadar, Sasuke tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan ku temukan Sasuke sedang menatapku. Aku menurunkan kembali kepalaku dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

Kami pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Jika boleh Aku jujur, ini kali pertamanya aku berjalan berpegangan tangan dengan sasuke seperti ini. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa hatiku mulai terbuka untuknya?

— **TBC —**

**Review, **_**please**_**?**

Biar semangat . ...


End file.
